okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Characters Masterlist
This list is specialized in listing characters or concepts of characters that are not named yet. Note: All of the names below are placeholder names. If a character's identity and/or name has been revealed, they will be taken off of this list. Sakura Braided girl It is possible her name is Somei Yoshino, as it reads, "Well of color, Derived from luck." She appears in Sunahama Log 03 on 2016/03/19. Black Egyptian-styled dog They are found in Log 03 on Funamusea's website. Green Demon girl She appears in Log 06 on Funamusea's site. Catgirl Maid She appears in Log 15 on Funmusea's site. Smoking lady She appears in Log 17. The translation of what she's writing is "come back". Black Kimono Lady She appears in Log 17 on Funamusea's site. Arrow girl She appears in Log 18. she might have some connection to Decay due to the arrow motif. Sagan's Demon Maid(s) They appear in Log 19 on Funamusea's site. They are probably Sagan's servant(s) or familiar(s). Eye Catgirl She appears in Log 19 on Funamusea's site. Sewing Witch She appears in Log 19 on Funamusea's site. Angel and Demon They both appear in log 19 on Funamusea's site. They both later appeared in two separate pictures in the sunahama logs with the demon with a camera, and the female angel wearing a pink nurse outfit on 2016/03/26. The angel appears again on 2016/05/25 injured and coughing up blood. Spider girl She appears in Log 20. Bunny with a sword She appears in Log 20. Undaria Pinnatifida is a type of edible seaweed (Wakame). Black and Yellow He's only shown in Log 20. He appears to be a humanoid King of Saxony Bird. Stitch Kid They appear in Log 23. Bookish Catgirl She appears in Log 24. Twisted Lady She appears in Log 24. Sky girl She appears in Log 25. Bun Bun servant :This person has been seen with Artamos and Satanick in a banner and appears in Log 25. They're possibly from the moon. Ambiguous Albino They appear in Log 25. "Revlis" :Main article:"Revlis" "Skull" :Main article: "Skull" "Ryuu" :Main article: "Ryuu" Fate :Main article: Fate Crow :Main article: Crow The Sea King :Main article: The Sea King Unnamed JUNK characters Braided Catgirl Cat1.jpeg Happy student girl Person2.jpeg Possibly the Sakura Braided Girl, yet it hasn't been confirmed. Silhouette with Glasses Person3.jpeg Girl with Knife and bird Person4.jpeg Person4-5.jpeg Eyepatch Kid Person6.jpeg Butterfly girl Person7.jpeg Arrow head Person8.jpeg Animal girl Person9.jpeg Yogi Bear Person10.jpeg Black Cat Magic Person11.jpeg Polka Dot Person12.jpeg Youkai girl A Youkai girl. She appeared in the July 2013 calendar. She shouldn't be confused with Heller. Person13.jpeg Not Lazward Person14.jpeg Snow girl Person15.jpeg Fishbone Catgirl Person16-2.jpeg Person16-1.jpeg Tapir girl She appeared on Tegaki on 16-05-09 and in the Sunahama Logs. She apparently has two side of herself and seems to know Gimone. Person17-2.jpeg Person17-1.jpeg Another Catgirl Person18.jpeg Eye girl Possibly an early Higan concept. Person19.jpeg The Twig Witch This witch has some history with possibly Lavinrac and Sirius. Person20.jpeg Person25.jpeg SiriusandOthers.jpg Don't poke me Person21.jpeg Grizzly Girl Person22.jpeg Chainsaw Wonderland May be related to The End of the Wonderland. Person23.jpeg Happy Flower. Person24.jpeg Pink Animal Angel Her image appeared in the Log and Junk sections. Person26.jpeg Pointed-eared girl Person27.jpeg Girl in a suit Person28.jpeg Yamato Nadeshiko Their appear in Log 03 on Funamusea's site. Person31-2.jpeg Person31.jpeg Smoking? Person30.jpeg Moon girl May have some relation with the moon. Person32.jpeg Long Black Hair lady She has appeared in the LOGS and Junk sections. BHLdress.jpeg BHLredstring.jpeg BHLeye.jpeg Blackhairlady.jpeg Bunny girl She appears in Sunahama Log 03 on 2016/03/08. Img000097.png = Demon kid He appears in Sunahama Log 03 on 2016/03/07. Img000090.png Angel Boy He has wavy, short hair, red eyes, and a halo above his head. He wears a green sweater over a white shirt and has a bolo tie around his neck. Nothing else is known about him as he only appears in Sunahama log 03 on 2016/03/26 . Patient girl She appears in one of the banners on the site and in the sunahama log 03 on 2016/04/12. She is possibly albino due to having white hair and red eyes. Unknown person at the window This person only appears as a silhouette in one of banners, behind a window. They have some connection to the Patient girl. RTLA A girl who appeared on 2016/05/16 in one of the Sunahama logs. She is possibly a demon. Unnamed Orca This female orca appears on 2016/04/10 with Takama and Nagi. She is possibly Nagi's mother. Red-haired demon She appeared in the sunahama log on 2016/05/09. Tori-chan A humanized version of Tori-san (one of Funmusea's icons) as a female. Its unknown if she's actually a character. She appeared in the sunahama log 03 on 2016/04/17. Demon ribbon girl She appears on the banner on 2016/05/20 with Daimonji and Higan. "Patch" He's possibly a younger Takama. 1st Demon Doctor They appear in Log 25. Zeus They appear on 2016/05/28 and on 2016/05/29. They are possibly a god. Edgelord He appears on 2016/05/28 un the Sunahama with Edgelord. Trivia * References * http://shockingeel.tumblr.com/post/123408325715/drawing-logs-13-24-translation Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Characters not on Character Sheet Category:Characters